


"Ti an ner runi"

by galactic_magic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mand'alor Din, Marriage Proposal, Other, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Din surprises you with a Mandalorian dance after reluctantly becoming the Mand’alor. (Also low-key proposes to you sorry couldn’t help myself hehe)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	"Ti an ner runi"

Although Din’s posture doesn’t appear any different than usual, you can tell he’s having anything but a good time.

He never wanted to be the ruler of Mandalore— he made that very clear ever since he won the Darksaber a few months ago, but right now there’s nothing he can do about it unless he’s willing to fight Bo-Katan; and you don’t see him being willing to do that anytime soon either.

There was a small ceremony officially claiming him as the Mand’alor on the planet, and now everyone’s celebrating with the finest Mandalorian food and drinks. You’ve never seen so many of them in a room before, but when the existing clans heard the news they all wanted to be here, especially since so many of them have never been to Mandalore or it had been decades.

It’s a beautiful planet, you must say. A bit run down and wrecked in some parts from the wars, but still beautiful. Even Din couldn’t help losing his breath for a moment when you first arrived and took the planet back from remaining Imperial forces. He sat with you and watched many sunsets, exploring all the abandoned buildings and taking in all the history.

You take a sip of some _tihaar_ and glance over at him again, still leaned against the wall watching everyone else. There’s live music and some of the Mandalorians have started dancing.

Well, pretty much everyone except you and Din.

“You can go ahead, _cyar’ika_. I don’t mind,” Din says.

“But…” you stare at them, a little put off by the complex moves. “I don’t know how,”

He stands up straighter, placing a hand on your shoulder, “I’ll show you, then,”

Your eyes widen, “I thought you wanted nothing to do with this celebration?”

“You’re right,” he sighs. “But I don’t want you to feel left out of the fun everyone else is having because of me,” he slips his hand down to yours and leads you to the center of the room. “The foundling clans have a slightly different version of this dance, but it’s still similar because it descended from the original,”

You nod, watching his movements carefully.

“All of the steps are exactly the same except mirrored. Mandalorians don’t have separate roles by gender or rank, we are all equals, so just follow what I do, alright?”

You nod again, doing your best to follow him and not get distracted by the others. Some of them have started gawking at the both of you, especially since Din seemed so disinterested only a minute ago.

The moves aren’t nearly as complicated as you thought initially. The footwork is mainly marching in different directions and the rest is just remembering which hand to hold and some claps and stomps.

It’s quite an aggressive-looking dance, which makes sense. Some might even mistake it as soldier formations, but there’s still something peaceful about it, everyone coming together like this.

When the song ends and people start to disperse and get more refreshments, Din doesn’t let go of your hands.

“Din…” you say, looking into his visor. “Are you really going to be okay here?”

His grip moves to your shoulders, letting out another long breath, “I have a duty to Mandalore that I cannot refuse, and I don’t want to put either of us at risk by avoiding it, especially not you,”

“I just want you to be happy,”

He brings his glove to your cheek, brushing against it softly, “The only happiness I need is having you by my side and knowing that the kid is safe somewhere. If that means being the Mand’alor, so be it,”

“But-“

“No buts,” he covers your mouth, lingering his fingers on your lips. “I can protect you here if anyone comes after us. We have an army of the best fighters in the galaxy and we have many allies if anything else goes wrong,”

“And what if Bo-Katan gets tired of waiting for you to fight her?”

“Bo-Katan respects the tradition and me. She won’t try to take the title unannounced and without a fair duel that we both agree to,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, _cyar’ika,_ ”

You sigh, giving him a smile. All you’ve ever wanted is a life with him, and now you have it, you just never thought it would be like this.

Although, being the partner of the Mand’alor might have some perks.

“Why are you grinning?” he asks, tilting his head.

“Just thinking about you,”

He chuckles at that, taking your hand again and heading towards the door.

“Leaving already?” Cara calls, running up to you. One of the very few other non-Mandalorians here.

“We-“

“I’m just messing with you. Get some rest, lovebirds,” she smirks, waving goodbye and grabbing another drink.

Din nods, continuing to take you outside, complete with a beautiful view of the sky. You walk to the building you’ll be staying in and get ready to sleep. Din takes off all his armor except his helmet and waits for you to slip under the covers.

You can tell he’s staring at you, as you lie down, sheets in your fists and your face probably squished against the pillow in the most unflattering way possible, but he’s still looking.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,_ ” he says, running a hand down your side.

“I love you too, Din,” you smile.

“Enough to marry me?”

You sit up quickly, pushing yourself up from the mattress, “What?”

“I love you, cyar’ika, and I can’t imagine ruling Mandalore without you ruling by my side. I want to be tied to you forever and…I want you to finally see my face,”

“Really?”

“Be my _riduur,_ ” he holds you face in his hands. “Please,”

“Yes!” you nod, tears filling your eyes. You fall onto him, nuzzling into his chest. “I’ll marry you,”

He holds you close and turns out all the lights, only letting go briefly to remove his helmet in the pitch black darkness.

“I love you,” he says again, his voice now unmodulated. “ _Ti an ner runi,_ ”

-

Mando’a Translations:

Tihaar- a mandalorian fruity alcoholic drink

Cyar’ika- sweetheart, beloved

Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- “I love you”

Ti an ner runi- “with all my soul”


End file.
